All of Me Series: Have Your Cake and
by dreamscarred
Summary: It's Randy's birthday he can't have what he wants, or can he? Part of the All of Me Series, M/M Slash NC-17


Randy sat at a table in the hotel bar, surround by almost the whole roster. The boys were throwing him an early birthday party, not that he cared. His boy wasn't there, no, Cody was upstairs in their room sick. Randy only bothered to attend his party at Cody's insistence. Randy just nodded and grunted at a something Ted had said to him. Randy's mind was just a million miles way; well actually it was six floors up with Cody.

"So do you want any of your cake," Ted pointed at the cake the guys had brought for him earlier.

"No you guys eat it, I'm fine with this," Randy lifted his whiskey glass and shook it a little making the ice cubes clink around. Randy looked at the cake, knowing if Cody was here there would already be a finger swipe in the frosting. No doubt Cody would be bouncing all over the place on a sugar high, Cody probably thought it annoyed him when he acted like that. However it was the opposite, Randy loved seeing the younger man and happy and all full of energy. Not like he saw him this afternoon, sluggish, bags under his eyes, and sniffling. Randy didn't want this; he wanted to be upstairs with Cody, even if it meant he would get ill too.

"You want another drink?" Ted questioned, pointing at the waitress. Randy just fiddled with his empty glass, not answering. "Give us another round." The waitress left. "I'm going tell him what a sour puss you've been tonight. You know he helped planned it."

"I know, it just seems like nothing is going right today," the waitress returned and hand Randy his glass. Randy looked down into it. All Randy had wanted for his birthday tomorrow was to be at home with Cody and Alanna, but he couldn't have that. Not with his profession of choice. But Randy now couldn't even have the next best thing, a day lying in the hotel bed with Cody; only leaving to wrestle, then to going straight back to it. Randy flicked his wrist looking at the watch Cody gave him earlier in the day, before he had chugged a bottle of Buckley's and feel asleep on the bed.

"Stop checking the time would you, it's not even 11:30pm yet. You've got another forty-five minutes until April first hits, you fool," Ted cringed as Randy smacked him in the head.

"Funny Ted, funny. Look, I'm going up stairs, I was only agreeing to this whole party thing for Cody," Randy inhaled. "And well he's not here." Randy stood up from the table turning his back to Ted. Ted immediately began making hand signals to some of the other boys.

"Randy where do you think you're going?" John walked up and threw his arm around Randy. "We haven't done our traditional birthday shots yet." Randy tilted his head up and rolled his eyes, it was their tradition.

"Fine, make them strong and let's get it over with," Randy walked over to the bar with his best friend. John ordered three shots for each of them. "Trying to get me extra drunk?"

"Yeah figure if I get you loaded you'd let me have at you one more time," John held up the first glass and Randy did the same.

"I knew you missed me," Randy smirked as they downed the drinks.

"That was a life time ago, I should have found a phony wife like you," John picked up the second shot. "Or at least divorced this one, before I accidently knocked her up."

"You fail at being bi John, you just fail," Randy continued smirk and picked up both shot glass. "And you can't swallow like me," With that Randy took both shots at once, with only a little spilling out of his mouth. Randy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Now that tradition is taken care of, I'm going upstairs."

"Aw can't I give you your birthday spankings, you use to like that. Hell Ted can help." John called out has Randy was leaving. Ted standing next to him laughing as Randy turned back to them.

"You two bitches better not let your wives hear that. Last I remember I had you begging for my dick," Randy pointed at Cena. "And you were begging for Cody's ass," Randy moved closer to both of them, glaring at Ted. "Or did you forget that." Ted gulped, he knew Randy was still bitter over how he had abandoned Cody.

"Easy Randy, down boy. We do not need to dig up the past any more than we have," John stepped between them. "It's all happily ever after now, well at least for you and Cody. Ted and I get to living misery with real wives. So smile be happy, its 12:01, so happy birthday you April fool."

"You're right John, water under the bridge and what not. Now will you two let me leave or do I need to make two calls to Tampa?" Randy pulled out his phone.

"Get going," John waved his hands in a shooing motion. Randy just turned and stalked out of the bar; hoping Cody would be feeling a little better.

"Did you text Cody?" John turned to Ted.

"Yeah he should be ready for him. Sucks to be us doesn't it John," Ted looked stared at his phone.

"Yeah we weren't smart enough to get a lesbian for a wife. I hear the Dad part is fun though, barkeep another round," John turn to Ted. "Might has well eat Randy's cake and drink our sorrows away."

"I'm with you."

**xxx**

Randy stood in the elevator, watching the floor numbers pass by. Randy was feeling a bit buzz from those final shots John had him down, but not enough to make him forget what a shitty birthday today was going to be. Leaning on the elevator wall Randy hauled out his wallet and opened it looking down he smiled. Randy's favorite photo; taken about three weeks ago of him, Alanna and Cody sitting on a bench at a zoo. Randy pressed a kiss to Alanna's image, "Daddy will be home in four days and I'll spoil you with sweets." A ding took Randy from his thoughts and he sighed exiting the lift.

Randy made his way down the hall, since it was his birthday and they were doing shows that we're only a short drive from the hotel Cody had gotten them a suite with a separate living room area, kitchenette and a very luxurious bathroom. Randy slid his key card in and opened the door to the suite, entering the main room was very dimly lit, only enough light was in the room so Randy didn't trip over the furniture has he made his way to the bed room. Pushing the door open Randy just looked down staring at his feet, speaking softly, "Codes, you still awake?"

"What does it look like to you?"

Randy raised his head, and just stood in shock. "Did I pass out in the elevator, you're supposed to be sick, not…" Randy examined Cody who was spread out across the bed with nothing on, save a large amount of frosting that was covering his cock.

"April fools," Cody smirked, has Randy gazed lustfully at him. "Now why don't you come over here and have your cake. Since I know you didn't eat any down stairs," Cody waved his cell phone.

"Those two bitches were in on this too?" Randy slowly stalked his way to the bed.

"Yea, you're not too mad at me are you? I wanted your birthday to be perfect." Randy reached out and ran his finger through the frosting in Cody's prominent hip line. Bring it to his mouth Randy slowly sucked the frosting off.

"Mmm, tasty," Randy climbed on the bed between Cody's legs.

"Sorry there are no candles in this cake," Cody spread his legs further to give Randy more room.

"Oh don't worry, I would much rather blow this," the older man ran his tongue along the frosting covered flesh. Randy picked up a bit frosting in his mouth and moved up to Cody. Leaning in he kissed Cody passing over some of the frosting. Cody began to unbutton Randy's shirt one by one, exposing Randy's bronze chest. Cody reached into the open shirt and gentle squeezed a nipple. "Uh-huh, you're my present. I'm the one who's going to toy with you," Randy swatted Cody's hand away and lowered himself down to bite at Cody's nipples. "I feel bad, here I am half buzzed and you're all sober."

"Rather be sober, and feel all you have to give, than feel only part of it," Cody ran his hand over Randy's head and down his cheek. Randy turned to nuzzle Cody's hand and kiss it.

"Damn, I'm glad I'm starting to sober up. Because I want feel you too, so damn bad," He cupped the young man's face, leaning in for a kiss. Cody grounded his frosting cover groin into Randy's jean covered one. "Just a sec," Randy slid off the bed looking down at the mess covering his jeans. Cody looked on has Randy undid his button and fly, exposing a smooth patch of skin.

"Damn didn't think you'd go commando tonight," Cody licked his lips as Randy further lowered his pants. Randy said nothing in response stepping out of his pants, taking his cock in his hands stroking it lightly.

"Now where was I, yes, getting covered in my birthday cake," Randy slither back on top of Cody grinding there erections together and smearing the frosting further. "Where's the lube?"

"Don't need it," Cody grabbed Randy's ass and continued to rock their hips together. "You birthday, you shouldn't have to work for it." Randy began kissing at Cody's neck, sucking hard on his pulse point.

"That why you need them to warn you? So you could be all stretched out for me?" Randy moved and kissed along the young man's collar bone.

"No just for the frosting, and hiding your big gift." Cody moaned out has Randy again started biting at his nipples. "After our morning sex, I plugged and got sick," Cody massaged Randy's shoulder blades.

"Yeah real sick, should punish you. You know how bad I felt, thinking my boy was sick," Randy ran the flat of his tongue over Cody's nipple. Cody whimpered out at the sensation, feeling Randy's tongue being replaced by his fingers. Randy lifted his chest so has he slid down it wouldn't wipe the remaining frosting on Cody's groin area. "But I think I should finish my cake first," Randy licked at the frosting that was mixing with the sweat on Cody's thighs.

Randy licked the right side until it was completely clean before switching to the left. Cody lay panting and moaning, begging the older man to take his throbbing erection into his mouth. Randy sucked on the last remaining remnants of frosting on the left thigh sucking longer and harder than needed; bruising the flesh, marking Cody has his. Randy finally lifted to frosted cock, pressing his lips to the base. Letting his tongue peek out he flicked it over Cody's balls. Randy planted soft kisses all the way up Cody's cock until he reached the head. Randy held Cody's erection straight up and began licking at licking head like a tootsie pop.

"You know no one can find out how many licks, because it's always more fun to suck on it," Randy took Cody down into his throat, swallowing down frosting has he went. Randy let his saliva fall from his lips coating Cody so he could glide up and down easier. Reaching under Cody's sack, Randy started wiggling the plug out.

"Feels good Randy, so good. But I want to try something before you take it out," Cody stilled Randy's head. Randy understanding the sign lifted his head up and off.

"What you want to try, baby?" Randy knelt between Cody's legs, spit and a bit of frosting coving his lips and chin.

"Well it felt good when you did to me that time," Cody took a deep breath. Randy could see Cody was nervous about asking and rubbed his thighs.

"Tell me Codes, tell me how you're going to make me feel good," Randy lean down over Cody and kissed him. Cody kissed back licking up the frosting on Randy's chin.

"I want to," Cody let his fingers brush Randy's entrance. "Taste you." Randy moaned and lay flat on Cody putting his mouth to his lover's ear.

"If you weren't about to eat my hole I would fuck so hard just for offering," Randy slithered off Cody and poised himself on all fours presenting his ass to Cody. Cody moved behind Randy and gave a kiss to the small of Randy's back before slowly dragging his tongue down the crack of Randy's ass. Cody used his hands to spread the older man's legs, opening him so he could see the pucker flesh he wished to taste. Cody placed a kiss against Randy's entrance before lettings his tongue circle around it. Randy let out a guttural moan and pushed his ass back against Cody's mouth.

"Like that?" Cody said before spitting in Randy's crack and slipping his tongue in a bit.

"Fuck yes, make me wet Codes, I want feel your spit dripping out of me when I fuck you," Randy arched his back up pushing Cody's tongue in further. Cody moved his tongue in and out, occasionally spitting a bit more into it. "More, harder, fuck just give me two fingers," Cody obligated and roughly shoved two fingers into Randy's ass. Randy groan at out loudly, reaching down lightly jacking himself. "Codes if it wasn't my birthday I'd let you fuck me tonight."

"I'll make a mental note to rim, when I want a turn on top," Cody twisted his fingers rubbing Randy's prostate.

"Oh I'm still on top, riding bitch, you're just allow to be in my ass," Randy moved forward pulling himself off Cody's fingers. Randy stood up off the bed and turned to face Cody. "Take it out for me, nice and slow."

Cody lay back on the pillows spreading his legs has wide has they would, pulling his sack up, he showed Randy the plug. Randy licked his lips and let his hand trail up and down his abs, watching on intently. Cody wrapped his hand around the base of it, his arm muscles taunt and ripping has he twisted the plug, moaning has it slid a little out. Randy smirked, listening to Cody's heavy breathing as slowly the toy slid out of him. Randy knelt back on the bed his hand covering Cody's to help finish pulling it out. Randy brought the plug to his lips and gave it a kiss, before tossing it aside. Randy lifted Cody's legs up over his shoulders and let the tip of his cock rest on Cody's entrance.

"Randy?" Cody panted not sure why Randy hadn't pushed in yet. Randy brushed his lips to Cody's and rubbed the tip over the quivering hole. "Ran, please, give it to me." Cody tried to push up on to the teasing tip only for Randy to pin him harder to the mattress.

"Give it to you how? Soft, just rocking while I whisper sweet nothings, you know what I want to hear," Randy whispered against Cody's mouth.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard, I need you in me," Cody begged has Randy rammed into himself. "Oh god."

"Yeah, damn right, I'm your god," Randy snapped his hips quickly. The hotel bed springs creaked under the force of their coupling. Randy was in heaven but knew he would last with all the foreplay they had. He moaned has he felt his balls hit Cody's firm ass and the feeling of the wetness between his own cheeks where Cody had licked him.

Cody knew this was Randy's night and reached down and pumped himself slowly wanting Randy to cum first. Cody knew Randy was getting close; his thrusts were more erratic the pressure he was using was increasing. Cody looked into Randy's grey-blue eyes, they were completely cloud with lust, has though all Randy could see was him. "Fill me, please, inside me I want to feel it," Cody pleaded.

"Mmm yea," Randy finally came inside of Cody, hard. Cody continued to let fist fly over his cock.

"Stay in, until I cum," Randy held Cody's legs panting, still riding his high. Cody finally came and Randy moan has he felt Cody's muscles contract around his cock attempt to milk him further. Randy set Cody's legs down and pulled out, leaning down to Cody's hole he gathered some of his own cum into his mouth. Crawling up Cody's spent body, Cody opened his mouth and let Randy spill the cum in his mouth into his own.

"That was the best birthday sex I've ever had," Randy roll to the side of Cody and grabbed his cigarettes.

"Isn't that cliché," He watched Randy light and take a drag off his cigarette.

"Fuck if I care," Randy passed it over to Cody who took a puff. Cody glanced at the clock.

"Randy you should go take a quick shower while I get your big present," Cody got of the bed.

"Codes, whatever this big present is it can wait till morning," Randy sat up on the bed and pulled Cody to him. "I don't want to wash your scent off me."

"Trust me, it cannot wait until morning," Cody pulled out of Randy's arms. "I'm going wash up and you are showering." Randy reluctantly got out of bed and followed Cody to the bathroom.

"At least shower with me, come on baby," Randy put his hand over Cody's and moved it with him has he cleaned up.

"I need to get things ready, shower now."

"Fine," Randy stepped into the shower has Cody left.

Cody walked out into the bedroom and quickly changed the bed sheets that still had frosting on them. Picking up his phone he made a quick text, going out into the living room waiting for Randy's gift to show up.

"Codes," Randy called from the bathroom.

"I'm in the living room, just get in bed and close your eyes really tight. Your gift is coming," Cody hollered back as a knock came at the door.

Randy lay on bed and closed his eyes tight, completely confused as to what Cody had in store for him and why it just couldn't wait. Randy heard Cody talking lowly to someone who sounded like Beth, and then the door closed. "Codes, who was that?"

"Delivery girl. Eyes closed?"

"Yes," Randy heard the door creak has Cody came back into the room. He felt the bed dip has Cody sat next to him. Randy felt something warm placed on his chest and a very familiar scent hit his nose. He didn't dare hope; it could never be what he was thinking.

"Open them."

Randy slowly opened his eyes and saw a matching set of sleepy grey blue staring back at him. "Alanna," Randy instinctively wrapped his arms around her and started nuzzling her head. "How," Randy stammered looking up at Cody.

"Sam flew out with her this afternoon. I picked Alanna up at the airport while you were at the gym with John."

"Where's Sam staying?" Randy sat up and just stared down at his little girl.

"She's already flew back, it's just the three of us," Cody kissed Randy on the cheek. "Beth helped me out by looking after her while we, um, celebrated. That's the other reason why I needed the warning besides the frosting. Beth has offered to babysit her when we need her on this trip," Randy kissed Cody.

"Thank you, I couldn't ask for anything better," Randy swallowed back the tears that were trying to escape his eyes.

"I love you, Happy Birthday," Cody gave Randy another kiss. Cody and Randy slid under the covers Alanna in the middle of them pressed to Randy's chest. Alanna stirred in his arms, her small hands touching Randy's face.

"Dadda," she smiled and giggled. Randy closed his eyes and let the tears go, his whole world, Cody and Alanna, was here with him in this bed.


End file.
